Alarm clocks help people wake up. This process usually involves presetting an alarm clock with a wake-up time. The alarm clock sounds the alarm at the designated wake-up time. A user may mute the alarm using a snooze function, which may prolong or delay the process of waking up. In some instances, a user may fail to wake up if the snooze mechanism causes the alarm to cease completely. Known techniques to ensure an alarm clock's effectiveness may include: brightening a display light on the alarm clock; making different sounds available as alarm sounds; and adjusting the snooze function to require a high level of activity to continue snoozing, such as having to inspect the alarm clock. These known techniques, however, may not be effective because after snoozing, there may not be an additional enticement to get a user to wake-up. For example, after pressing a snooze button, however difficult, the user may continue sleeping.